1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wearable electronic device, and more particularly to a wearable electronic device having a power supply strap.
2. The Related Art
With electronic products becoming smaller and smaller, a variety of wearable electronic devices are increased day by day, such as intelligent watches, global positioning system (GPS) devices, heart rate monitors and intelligent glasses. The wearable electronic device is worn on a human body of a person by a holding device to bring a great convenience for the person who wears the wearable electronic device via various functions. The wearable electronic device generally includes a battery module. In order to realize a utility and beautiful effect of the wearable electronic device, a size of the wearable electronic device is limited, so a space of the wearable electronic device for accommodating the battery module is decreased, and accordingly a volume of the battery module need be decreased that shortens using time of the wearable electronic device. Thus, the battery module accommodated in the wearable electronic device need be charged frequently to cause an inconvenience in use.
A current intelligent watch includes an electronic meter, and two power supply straps disposed to two opposite sides of the electronic meter. In order to increase a charge capacity, each power supply strap is equipped with at least one battery. The power supply straps are electrically connected with the electronic meter for increasing the charge capacity.
However, when the battery module of the power supply strap need be charged, the electronic meter must be connected to a power supply that limits a using scope of the wearable electronic device which is the intelligent watch.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks of the wearable electronic device, an innovative wearable electronic device need be provided for decreasing charging times and being charged quickly to bring a convenience in use and make the using scope of the wearable electronic device have no limitation.